The Woman in the Park
by Dr. Michaela Quinn
Summary: Bones, Booth, and Parker are off on a family vacation; although due to a call from Zack about a woman found in the park Bones is quickly excited and leaves an agited Booth to come back and solve the mystery.
1. Chapter 1

Bones

The Woman in the Park

As I, Dr. Temperance Brennan was getting ready to examine the bones of a victim that suffered a severe car accident, my best friend Angela Montenegro entered.

"Hey, Bren... What happened here? Do you have a name or gender for this guy?" I sigh at Ange because she doesn't understand that I like to stay objective about these things and if I know a name or have a face, I might throw away my objectivity.

"No Ange, all I know is that she was a 16 year old female."

"Sheesh, poor girl. 16. Probably just got her driver's license. Didn't really even have time to live." Ange says to me, leaning on the table I am working at.

"That is not helping Ange. Why don't you go find Zack or Cam. See what you can do to help them."

"Okay. I can tell when I'm not wanted." So with a sigh my best friend stands up straight and walks out. Peace and quiet again a lass. I just get to looking at a part of the femur when I hear footsteps behind me. I can't see a person, but I can definately hear the footsteps. My eyes are soon covered and something is shoved into my arms. As soon as my eyes are uncovered I see it is a bouqet of flowers. I turn around to find Agent Seeley Booth, and his son Parker.

"Parker, tell Bones what you did." Booth says to Parker.

"I picked out those flowers for you. And they were actually from a store this time." Parker says to me with a smile that could melt the sun.

"Ah, Parker; they are just beautiful." I say to him as I take a big whiff. "What are these for?"

"It's officially our first year and a half together as a family, and we wanted to come find you, and tell you how much we appreciate you." Booth says, but as he leans in to whisper in my ear, I have a feeling that's not all he's going to say.

"We will have our special you and me celebration a little later on."

"Okay! Well I really have to get back to work. These bones won't identify themselves."

"Come on Parker." Booth says as they start to exit.

"Bye Brennan." Parker says to me.

"Bye Parker." I say as I smile and wave while they walk off. Parker is just the cutest kid you could ever imagine, but then his dad isn't that bad looking either. Okay, call me crazy for being a little biased about a co-worker who I just happen to be married to. I mean is it really going to kill you? Anyhow, as I go back to look at the bones, Zack Addy, one of my former interns walks in. With a loud sigh that turns into a half scream; I let Zack come in.

"Yes Zack?" I ask him without even turning around.

"Well Dr. Brennan; I just know you are going on vacation with Agent Booth, and I was wondering when exactly that was going to be."

"Today I leave with Seeley and Parker for a one week vacation from all this. I am leaving you in charge, but don't tell Hodgins." I say just glaring at him. "Remember the last time, I left Hodgins in charge what happened?" Zack looks down at the floor because he doesn't want to answer. I point my nose down to look at him. "What happened Zack?" He is quiet at first, and then he pipes up with a sqeaky voice,

"We blew up part of the lab mixing chemicals." Zack says.

"How much did it cost you to replace those chemicals?"

"I don't remember." Zack says and then he looks down at his watch and runs out of the then Cam enters.

"Is everybody coming to see me today while I am trying to work on analyzing these bones?" I ask in a frustrated manner. Cam laughs at this.

"No, I was just coming to tell you that Booth did some begging to the boss, and he is letting you off early."

"How early?" I ask Cam suspiciously.

"Right now. You can stay if you want, but Agent Booth was just going crazy when I was in the office." I smile at the thought of Booth going crazy.

"I'll go find him and tell him we can go." I sigh, but I take off my gloves, toss them in the trash, take off my lab coat, exit the doors to the lab, and go in search of Booth so I can kill him for this.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello. Agent Seeley Booth here. Well Bones chewed me out because I asked if she could take a vacation with me early. I asked her not to do that in front of my son. She took one look at Parker, smiled, and then just glared at me. I knew just then that I wasn't getting anything tonight. I was curious if I could just let her go back to work. Although when Parker walked through the doors of the Jeffersonian, and Bones took my hand I was confused.

"What's this about? I thought you were mad at me." I said wearily.

"I thought I was, but I decided that I could never be mad at a man who looks as sexy as you do right now." Bones says with a smile.

"Bones! We are still in the Jeffersonian." I say very suprised at my wife's actions.

"Who cares? They know we're married and that I love you, and the fact that we are going on vacation."

"Well if you say so." I say, then I turn slightly to kiss her. Bones gives me a disgusted look after I kiss her.

"What in the world did you do that for?"

"You said you didn't care where we were. I figured you didn't care."

"Well I do care! I just told you that you looked sexy, then you go and kiss me in front of all my co workers? And Parker?"

"Parker has seen us kiss before. Not to mention that he has watched his mother and me do some other things. He was in the crib next to our bed."

"You had Parker in your bedroom while you were having sex?" Bones asks me surprised.

"Yeah, he was a baby, she didn't think it was any big deal."

"Well he certainly won't be in there when we are."

"He already has been." I confess to her.

"WHAT! Are you kidding me?!" Bones takes one look at me, throws her hair behind her head and storms out, and takes Parker's hand and walks to the car. Angela walks up behind me.

"I think you messed up with Brennan, Booth." She says smiling at me. I sigh and turn around and look at her.

"I know. I am going to go talk to Bones."

"She can be pretty stubborn Booth. But you oughta know since you married her."

"Yeah, although as long as I use Parker as a cry then she won't hurt me."

"He's going to get big one day Booth, and you won't be able to do that anymore." I nod in agreement, sigh, and walk outside to find my wife, and son. We get into the car and drive to the Washington Dulles International Airport. Bones gets out in a huff and ignores me as I try to catch up with her and explain. Our plane was delayed 2 hours. That gives me plenty of time to try and talk to her. But she won't even look at me. I don't know what I did wrong.

"Come here Parker. Don't go walking around the airport, you could get hurt." Parker walks over to me, and sits on my lap as I pat it signaling he can sit down. So here we are waiting for the plane to get ready for us to go.


	3. Chapter 3

As Booth and I get onto the plane with Parker I can not believe that Booth hasn't apologized for what he did. I mean doesn't he realize I have to work with those people? I have a reputation with them as a resonable doctor here with Zack, Cam, Hodgins, Sweets, and the others. I sit in my seat and huff to myself because of the way that Booth was acting. Parker in his innocence sits next to me, and smiles.

"Why are you and dad fighting?" Parker asks me as he smiles.

"We are just having an argument Parker. Don't worry, this doesn't affect your and my relationship at all." I smile and pat Parker's hand. Booth sits down next to Parker and invites him to sit on his lap.

"Parker, do you have to use the bathroom before we take off?" Parker nods no, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure daddy."

"Well why don't you try anyway?"

"Do you want to talk to Brennan alone?"

"Yes, I would like to."

"Okay, then I'll go." Parker stands up and I rub his back. I turn to face the window, and Bones puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Bones, we need to talk."

"No we don't."

"At least we are making progress. You're talking to me now."

"I'm not talking to you. I am telling you that we aren't talking." I sigh and start ignoring him again.

"Bones, talk to me. What's wrong?" Over the intercom comes the captain.

"Hello, we are heading from Washington D.C. to Paris, France. Please fasten your seat belts and get ready for take off. If you are in the bathroom please get to your seats as soon as you can. Thank you." Just then Parker came running down the aisle, and sat down. The flight attendants walk to their seats and we head for take off.


	4. Chapter 4

I opened the door to our room, let go of Parker's hand, he flew into the room, and jumped up on the bed.

"Parker, stop jumping on the bed, and let me talk to Bones."

"Yes sir." Parker jumps off the bed, goes under Bones' arm and runs out the door.

"Be careful Parker. Don't get hurt." Bones says.

"I won't Brennan." He says, and then he runs down the hall. Bones sits down on the bed and looks up at me.

"You want to talk to me so bad. We are here in London; what do you want?"

"I want to apologize for the way I acted at the Jeffersonian. I didn't mean to embarrass you like that." Bones looks suprised and looks at me.

"Do you really mean that Booth?"

"Yes, I really mean it." I sit down on the bed next to Bones, and take her hands in mine. I look deep into her eyes, and kiss her ever so slightly.

"Booth, stop. You can't think that you can just fix every problem like this." She says trying to get away from my lips.

"Come on Bones. I need you to say that I am forgiven." I push her down on the bed and kiss her. Parker walks in, and just stands there with his mouth open wide.

"Hi Parker..." Bones says, then she whispers to me, "Get off me Booth." I sit up and smile at Parker.

"Hello son. What did you see outside?"

"I found a friend."

"That's good Park. Bring him or her over first before you go out with them okay?"

"Sure. I'll bring him right now." Parker rushes out of the room. I turn around and look at Bones.

"Where were we?"

"Booth! Parker and his friend will be back any minute." Bones yells at me. I just shrug and then the phone rings. I answer it. It's Zack Addy from the Jeffersonian.

"Hello?..

"Agent Booth, this is Zack from the Jeffersonian." He says.

"Oh no... Why did you have to call?." Bones is edging to try and get the phone from next to me.

"Agent Booth, please forgive me for calling, but where is Dr. Brennan?"

"She is sitting right next to me, Zack." Bones gets really excited.

"What? What? What's Zack want?" Bones asks me.

"There was a woman found in the park that just screams out for Dr. Brennan."

"But Zack, we are on a family vacation."

"I know, Agent Booth. Dr. Saroyan insisted that I call Dr. Brennan so she could identify these bones."

"Let me talk to him." Bones says practically jumping off the bed.

"Here is Bones." I say as I hand her the phone.

"Yes Zack." Bones says, she leans up against the pillow on the bed, and smiles as he gives her the details no doubt.

"I'll be right there. Thanks for calling." Bones hangs up the phone, gets off the bed, and picks up her suitcase.

"What's going on?" I ask her.

"Zack needs me back at the Jeffersonian. I love you, and I will be back later. I think."

"Well maybe Parker and I will stay here. We know how you can get sometimes."

"Fine," Bones kisses my cheek, "all is forgiven and I will see you back in D.C." As my wife walks out the door, I sit back down on the bed, and sigh waiting for Parker and his friend to come back.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I've written a chapter.**

Parker and I rushed back to Washington as soon as he got back and we got packed. When we got back to Washington D.C. we went home and then I went up to the Jeffersonian. I got a bouquet of roses and took them up to Bones. When I go into the lab, I see Angela talking to her. Bones' back is to me, but Angela sees me.

"Speak of the devil." Angela says.

"What? What are you talking about?" Brennan asks her. Angela motions towards me.

"Booth." Angela says. Brennan turns around and looks at me.

"Booth, what are you doing here?" She asks. I walk over to her and hand her the flowers.

"Parker and I got on the first plane to come home after you left. I figured if you had a case that you would need me, and I thought that you and I had some stuff to talk about." I say. Bones turns away from me. "Bones don't do this. I want to talk to you. I know that you probably want to talk to me too."

"Booth, we have nothing to talk about. Yes, we were on a family vacation, I understand that; but when Zack called and I had to come back from London you made me feel so guilty that I wanted to do my job." Brennan says, and then turns to face me. "I am the only forensic anthropologist in the United States of America Booth! You have to understand that. I wasn't about to ask my people, my team to go and ask some stranger to come in and do my job when I was capable of doing it."

"I'm sorry, I just didn't want you to leave, but I realize what an asset you truly are to them." I reply.

"Look, I don't want to hear this. Just go, I will be home sometime. Where's Parker?" Brennan asks walking back over to the table. I follow her over there.

"He's at home. He didn't want to come with me, and I can't blame him." I say.

"Neither can I. You were being selfish and rude the entire time we were there. Not only with me, but also with Parker. I do not believe that you would treat either of us that way." Zack runs over to us.

"Dr. Brennan! Dr. Saroyan wants to talk to you." Zack exclaims and runs off.

"I've got to go." Brennan says. She hands me the roses and walks off to go find Cam.


End file.
